Breathe Again
by Ryurin Haru
Summary: L'un disparaît une semaine et l'autres, tenu coupable, est abandonné. Alors, quand on se retrouve, c'est un peu dur. Mais il se trouve que chacun a une bonne raison d'en vouloir à l'autre et que, cette fois, tout va s'arranger.


Ceci est un grand retour après une grande absence de la grande Ryurin ! Pour commencer, un petit One shot, rien que pour vous ! Eh oui, ça fait un bail...

**Breathe Again**

Un jour, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais né. Seul, déjà en galère sur un bateau, pourquoi naître lorsque rien nous attend ? On m'avait fait tourner la tête avec une tonne de rêves qui n'étaient pas les miens, des choses irréalisables, tel que le seigneur des pirates ou autre. Puis, on m'a parlé d'une mer. Elle devait être incroyable et abriter toutes sortes de poissons. Un régal pour les cuisiniers, mais c'était bien plus encore. J'avais aimé ce rêve, je l'avais adopté. Enfin, j'avais une raison de vivre. Mais tout le monde croyait que c'était un mythe, une histoire pour les enfants. On ment beaucoup aux enfants mais j'étais persuadé que cette histoire était vraie. Et cela prit une tout autre dimension lorsque j'ai croisé une personne qui avait la même conviction. Rare sont ceux qui vont jusqu'à tout sacrifier pour leur but. Je suis devenu ainsi bien plus tard, lorsqu'un gamin m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Même si son rêve était de l'ordre de l'impossible, il n'avait eu que faire de savoir qui y croyait. Il avait fait son bout de chemin, alors il était temps que je fasse le mien.

Je pensais que le rejoindre serait sympa mais il y avait des inconvénients. Des femmes sur le bateau à vous arracher les oreilles, surtout une, des imbéciles qui font des bêtises à tout bout de champ et un emmerdeur de première qui n'avait rien à faire d'autre que venir me chercher des crosses à longueur de journée. Malgré tout, j'aimais cette ambiance, et ces gens là. Même le dernier chieur. Je m'y étais habitué, et je me disais que nous étions tellement improbables qu'il y avait un chance d'avoir ce que nous voulions. C'était tout aussi simple que ça. Cette certitude ne venait de nulle part, juste de mon ressenti.

Pour dire tout ça ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, l'un de nous vient de disparaître depuis quelques jours et que notre synergie n'est plus la même. Quelqu'un qui manque, c'est tout qui s'écroule, autant notre force que le moral. Cette fois, ce n'était pas Robin non. C'était le foutu bretteur qui s'était fait la malle. Il n'était pas perdu, il ne voulait pas remonter sur le bateau. Je lui avais dit d'aller se faire voir pour revenir et il l'avait pris au pied de la lettre. Résultat, tout le monde m'accusait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui disais de telles choses. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il ne revenait pas. Alors on m'avait jeté dehors à moi aussi, à force de démentir que ce n'était pas ma faute si cet idiot était parti. Et le bateau était parti, comme ça. Mes convictions fut bien ébranlées, si bien que je restais au sol un moment, avant d'assimiler complètement que je m'étais fait jeté comme une vieille chaussette.

Alors tout ce à quoi je croyais n'avais plus aucun sens. J'étais de nouveau seul, sans aucun but. Je pouvais très bien en finir avec la vie, dire adieu à tous, mais cela n'avait aucun sens non plus. Autant survivre. Plus rien n'avait de sens à mes yeux, que ce soit moi-même ou l'attitude de ce foutu sabreur qui avait mis les voiles après quelques paroles acerbes. Non, que voulez vous que j'y fasse, moi ? Je n'étais pas un dieu ! Alors je marchais de long en large, sans savoir où aller. Je fus abordé par tellement de gens, de toutes sortes, mais aucun ne sut me retenir. Le monde entier voyait ma détresse mais personne ne pouvait la résoudre. A part une personne, quelqu'un qui finit par se dresser devant moi, qui me fit arrêter ma marche. Des cheveux moussus, quelques sabres et un haramaki vert. Je crus entendre un silence autour de nous, alors que je levais la tête pour voir que je m'étais cogné contre cet imbécile. Je n'entendais que le cliquetis de ses boucles d'oreilles. Puis, je le poussai pour courir, en lui hurlant des insultes.

-C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI, TOUT CA ! DE TOI !

Et cet idiot me poursuivit, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit hors d'haleine tous les deux. Même dans cet état, je continuai à le fuir. Et ce crétin insistait en posant pleins de questions, comme où était le bateau, pourquoi j'étais là, pourquoi l'éviter, pourquoi ne pas me battre comme d'habitude, de quoi il était accusé et pourquoi j'étais si triste. Je dus m'arrêter en entendant cette dernière question. Lui aussi l'avait vu, rien d'anormal. Mais il se souciait de mon existence, une première pour une tête de brocolis. Alors je m'étais retourné et la première chose que je fis fut de lui balancer la plus grosse gifle qu'il existe. Il en tomba par terre, surpris. Même Nami n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

-Toi... Tu oses venir te pointer après tout ce temps ! T'étais où, hein ? Tout le monde m'a accusé de ton départ ! Et toi, tu te ramène comme ça sans rien savoir ? Ils sont partis, tous ! Sans nous ! Sans moi...

Je retins mes larmes de justesse avant de repartir. Mon souffle était encore court mais cet homme... Je ne voulais plus le revoir. Il m'énervait du plus haut point. Il ne méritait que la mort, ou l'abandon. Que je fasse de la distance entre nous, le plus possible. Qu'il ne soit jamais le meilleur bretteur. J'entendis sa voix, surprise, presque paniquée.

-Ils nous ont oubliés... ? Tu me racontes des craques là …

Je dus me retourner. Il était livide, presque malade. Je haussai un sourcil, surpris. Soudain, je me mis à m'inquiéter. Peut-être disait-il la vérité... Peut-être ne savait-il rien ? Mais alors, que s'était-il passé tout ce temps pour qu'on ne le voie plus du tout ? Je soupirai, un peu plus calme. Je devais lui expliquer, sans doute.

-Nan et tu m'énerves franchement là... T'es parti où alors si tu voulais pas te faire laisser ici ?

-Nulle part. Vous auriez pu m'attendre nan ?

-Tu parles, j'ai été viré parce que t'étais introuvable pendant une semaine !

-T'exagères...

-Ben non, une semaine. Par ta faute, je me suis fait réprimandé plus que fois que toi en une année et j'ai été viré du bateau alors je ne rigole pas.

Là, il semblait vraiment mal. Il tremblait. Je le vis s'écarter un peu pour vomir par terre. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Je ne pus m'approcher. J'étais toujours en colère contre lui, mais cela se calmait petit à petit. Il était trop tard pour refaire le passé, alors autant tout comprendre. Au moins, je n'étais plus totalement seul, bien qu'il y avait bien meilleure compagnie.

-Toi, t'as trop bu...

-Nan... Tu sais bien que l'alcool ne me fait ni chaud ni froid...

-Alors, t'as un gros secret à garder et tu veux rien dire. A te rendre malade comme ça, y'a anguille sous la roche.

Il ne dit rien pour le démentir. Mais il ne répondit pas non plus. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de tourner les talons. S'il ne voulait rien dire, qu'il aille crever. J'allais de nouveau dans la solitude lorsque je l'entendis me supplier. Oui me supplier.

-Reste... S'il te plaît...

Une telle demande ne se refusait pas quand on connaît cette tête de mousse. C'était bien la première fois qu'il insistait ainsi. Sa voix n'était même pas celle que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre. Trop faible, trop bizarre. Je commençais tout de même à m'impatienter. S'il voulait de l'aide gratuite, ça ne marchait pas avec moi. Il suffisait juste qu'il s'explique.

-Bon, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe, oui ?

-Nan, pas envie.

-Ben alors démerde toi tout seul ! Je ne viens pas aider quelqu'un dans la cachotterie ! Surtout pas toi.

-T'as vraiment besoin de savoir ?

-Oui.

Il fit une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait. Pourquoi un air aussi sérieux ? Je n'en savais strictement rien du tout. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

-Bon, procédons comme ça. T'es malade ?

-Plus ou moins...

-De quel type ?

-Physique

-Quel genre ?

-Contagieux

-Qui te fait vomir pendant une semaine ?

-Ouais, à peu près. Je me suis enfui de l'hôpital.

-Et comment ça se fait que Chopper ne soit pas au courant ?

-Parce que j'étais pas venu pour ça, je l'ai chopé à l'hôpital même.

-Alors tu y es allé pour quoi ?

-Ça, tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'œil, jusqu'au coude pour le savoir !

-Donc maladie d'ordre psychologique je présume, non ?

-... T'es fort...

-Je te connais, c'est tout. Alors, c'était quoi le souci ? Que je sache, hein ?

-Bien écoute, je te le dirais au moment voulu mais ramène moi chez un médecin, ou je vais vomir sur tes pompes !

-Okay, bien reçu...

Je dus appeler au secours dans la ville tandis qu'une horde d'infirmières cherchaient un certain Zorro, qui s'était enfui de son lit. Il n'avait pas idée, de répandre une maladie contagieuses partout. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi personne n'avait de nouvelles. Enfin, je n'aurais jamais imaginé une chose pareille. Il devait vraiment avoir un souci dans sa tête pour ne pas aller voir Chopper. Enfin bon, hein ? Je n'allais pas chercher.

Je fis le tour de l'endroit en trouvant un médecin. Je lui posai plusieurs question sur notre cher tête moussue.

-Il a quoi exactement ?

-A vrai dire, il est mal en point...

-Comment ça ? Il m'a dit que c'était une maladie contagieuse !

-Hélas non... Il souffre d'un cancer du foie, à force de boire. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps. C'est pour ça qu'il est ici, pour finir sa vie correctement dans le moins de souffrances.

-Attendez.. Vous délirez là ? Nous avons un médecin à bord ! Il l'aurait vu !

-Eh bien, il faut croire que non. Ce type a un tel psychisme qu'il se portait bien jusqu'à sa thérapie contre un certain blocage. Et lorsqu'on l'a fait sauter, la maladie a repris le dessus.

-C'est pas possible... C'est mon ami... Il a un rêve à réaliser ! Il ne peut pas mourir !

-Eh bien si... Maintenant, j'ai du boulot ! Allez le voir, au lieu de gémir... Il avait un certain souci avec un blond, alors il a besoin de vous.

-Un souci ?

-Le cadre de sa thérapie. Il n'en a vraiment parlé à personne, même pas à vous ? C'était vous le souci, pour ce type complètement fermé sur lui. Enfin bon, il vous en dira plus.

Le médecin partit, tandis que je retenais, non sans peine, mes larmes. Il allait mourir ? Zorro ? Impossible, il avait un rêve à réaliser ! Je ne comprenais plus rien. C'était bien trop cruel... Je courus aux toilettes pour me laisser glisser sur un mur. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Mes convictions étaient déjà mal en point mais là... Je n'en avais plus aucune. Il était mourant et il n'y avait que moi sur un équipage à le savoir. Pourquoi moi ? C'était si cruel de me laisser ça... C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tient à une personne. Je suffoquais presque. Il était venu ici pour moi et ce verrou psychologique avait sauté. Une bonne chose si le cancer ne l'avait pas rattrapé. L'alcool ne lui faisait rien ? C'était ce qui allait le tuer. Le tuer... Ce mot ne collait pas avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mais au fond de moi, la vérité était déjà là, me blessant de part en part. Je laissai les sanglots m'emporter, le seul moyen d'évacuer un peu cette douleur que je ressentais au fond de moi.

Bien plus tard, une fois mes larmes séchées, je retournais le voir, la mine sombre. Lorsqu'il me vit, il sourit mais sa tête se décomposa de suite.

-Tu... as pleuré ?

-Tais toi, tête de mousse ! Tu m'as menti !

-Menti sur quoi ? Je ne comprends pas...

-Tu vas mourir d'un cancer et tu ne dis rien ? IMBECILE !

La colère prenait le dessus et j'avais envie de le tuer. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Il essayait de soutenir mon regard mais le sien s'abaisse bien vite. Je me retins de ne pas le baffer. Il me fit signe d'approcher et je pris sur moi pour me calmer et m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite... Et je n'ai pas voulu te dire... pour te ménager.

-Super bonne idée... Très franchement, tu peux te les garder, celles de ce genre.

-En même temps, comment veux tu que je fasse sans t'expliquer le reste ?

-Ah, en fait, tu attendais ta mort pour ne pas à avoir à m'expliquer sur ton souci, hein ? En plus, c'est avec moi le souci ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu n'as jamais pu me supporter, et c'est réciproque ! On n'a jamais pu s'aimer, ni même se voir ! Et pourtant, on est dans le même équipage parce que j'arrive à t'esquiver ! Mais tu reviens toujours à la charge ! Alors t'as du t'expliquer sur ce retournement compulsif sur moi, hein ?

-Pas exactement...

-Alors quoi ? Dis le enfin ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ! Je te signale que là, je vais me retrouver seul et ce par ta faute ! Alors soit tu déballe tout, soit je te tue là tout de suite !

-C'est bon c'est bon ! Je m'excuse pour l'équipage ! Laisse moi en vie pour tout te dire.

Je me tus. Il venait de s'excuser, un miracle. Alors il avait sans doute dans l'idée de tout me dire. Je me calmai, prêt à l'entendre. Il prit une inspiration. Plusieurs fois. Ce type voulait parler mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il devait vraiment avoir un souci là dessous. Enfin, il dit quelques mots.

-Ça ne te semble pas bizarre qu'on reste ensemble tout ce temps alors qu'on se hait ?

-Eh bien si... Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'en même temps, on ne peut pas se quitter, même si on ne se supporte pas...

-Exact, j'ai besoin d'un souffre-douleur !

-Tu devrais faire la thérapie...

-QUOI ?

-Calme toi ! J'ai dis la même chose avant de réfléchir. Dans une beuverie, je parlais à un médecin et il m'a dit que cela cachait autre chose. Si nous nous disputions sans pouvoir nous quitter, c'est que ce n'est pas la haine qui nous lit. C'est juste un masque pour cacher autre chose.

-Va à l'essentiel...

-Bref, donc on a parlé et toi autant que moi, on n'aime pas l'humiliation. Non plus être rabaissé, etc etc. Surtout devant quelqu'un qui nous est cher. Alors on prouve tous les deux notre valeur devant l'autre afin d'avoir un peu de reconnaissance.

-Et ?

-C'est devenu une compétition et nos disputes masquaient des sentiments forts l'un pour l'autre, une grande amitié, pour ne pas paraître faible. Pourquoi réagir comme ça ? Je n'en sais rien mais le docteur m'a fait comprendre autrement chose, que c'est bien plus que ça.

Mon cœur se serra sans savoir et je me levais. Je n'en voulais pas plus. Je commençais à sortir de la salle d'un pas rapide.

-En fait, ça masque de... Hey, j'ai pas fini !

-J'en ai assez entendu... La maladie t'a monté à la tête. Repose toi.

Je sortis sur ces mots. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Quel lien était plus fort que l'amitié, si c'était ça qui nous liait ?

-Il vous a dit alors ?

Je me retournai en sursaut. Le docteur était derrière moi, avec un sourire. Il était presque énervant mais je devais me retenir de lui faire du mal. S'il y avait une chance qu'il s'en sorte, même infime, c'était lui qui allait pouvoir le sauver.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Eh bien ses sentiments ! C'était le cadre de sa thérapie. Il vous aime, ça crève les yeux. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs !

-L'aimer ? Vous voulez dire... ?

-Bien sûr, il n'y a que l'amour de plus fort que l'amitié !

Je vis rouge. Aimer cet homme ? Aimer... un homme ? J'aimais les femmes, bien charpentées ! Pas les têtes de nœuds comme ce crétin de sabreur ! Il rêvait ou quoi ?

-Vous rigolez ? L'aimer lui ? Je le hais !

-Ah bon... Vous avez le même blocage, ça explique tout...

-Je n'ai pas besoin d 'une thérapie, je ne l'aime pas !

-Vous paraissez si sûr... Pourtant, je suis...

Une alarme retentit. Le docteur pâlit avant de courir vers la chambre de Zorro. Je me retournais douloureusement. SA chambre ? Il allait... Je le vis partir dans un lit roulant vers un bloc opératoire je crois. Une demi douzaine d'infirmières accouraient déjà. Tout à coup, je me sentis mal. Alors... c'était la fin ? Il allait mourir maintenant ? Non impossible ! Il allait se relever ! J'en étais sûr ! Ils mentaient ! Nous étions peut-être amis mais pas plus ! Il n'était pas non plus malade ! Des mensonges ! Oui des mensonges !

Pourtant, j'entendis des cris de panique. Il ne se réveillait pas. La peur me prit. Non, c'était un rêve, bien sûr. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais j'avais beau me pincer, rien à faire, j'avais mal et tout était réel. Il allait mourir. Il allait... Non, je ne voulais pas. Il ne devait pas mourir... Tout sauf ça... Tout sauf...lui. Les larmes coulèrent toute seules et je dus retenir mes cris. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Mais son cœur avait déjà cessé de battre depuis quelques secondes.

-Zorro... Toi, tu ne peux pas mourir...

Un coup de défibrillateur...

-Tu as survécu à tellement de blessures, à des litres de sang perdus... Même aux coups de Nami... T'as tellement vécu de choses que rien ne peut te tuer, même pas Mihawk...

Un deuxième essai...

-Si tu meurs là, ton rêve sera jamais réalisé... Et ta promesse ? Et... je vais me retrouver seul... Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Qui sera le meilleur bretteur à part toi ? Qui ?

Un troisième essai, et des machines essaient de le réveiller...

-Tu ne peux pas nous laisser... Me laisser... Je suis désolé... J'aurais pas du t'insulter, tout mettre sur ta pomme... J'aurais pas du... Je regrette... Pitié, ne meurs pas...

Un dernier essai tandis que je tombais à genoux sous le bruit incessant de la machine qui surveillait son pouls.

-J'aurais du t'écouter ! Pitié, ne meurs pas ! Je te ferais à manger ! De l'alcool autant que tu veux mais ne meurs pas ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul ! T'es le seul avec moi, le seul comme moi...

Les médecins s'écartèrent et posèrent un drap sur son visage. Mes larmes redoublèrent alors que je hurlais cette fois.

-Désolé Zorro ! Mais pitié, ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Relève toi ! Relève toi !

Des infirmières m'emportèrent et d'autres cherchaient un sédatif pour me calmer. Je me débattis de toutes mes forces.

-Je t'aime Zorro ! Je sais, c'est stupide ne dire ça une fois mort mais j'ai pas voulu l'admettre avant.. Alors relève toi ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul... Pitié... Zorro... Je t'aime... Relève toi...

Je baissais la tête, vaincu. Il ne se relèvera pas. Il était trop tard. Mais je ne sentais pas l'aiguille de la seringue qu'on était censé me planter. J'entendis un bip revenir de nulle part, régulier. Je levais la tête. Son cœur battait de nouveau. Les infirmières me laissèrent tomber au sol tandis qu'elles s'occupaient de lui. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il était vivant. Il était de nouveau là. Il va... Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent alors que la seringue de sédatif s'occupe enfin de moi.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais à côté d'une tête verte. Il respirait et semblait serein. Je n'avais pas rêvé, il était vivant. Alors, je vis le médecin. Il me sourit, et semblait ravi. Je ne comprenais pas. Zorro avait toujours son cancer, non ?

-Il est pratiquement guéri.

-...De quoi vous parlez ?

-Ton ami. Il pourra sortir demain.

Si je n'étais pas dans un lit, je serai tombé. Comment ça il allait bien ? Il avait un cancer du foie ! Sauf erreur de ma part, c'était tout sauf bien ! Il a frôlé la mort et là, il allait mieux ? Impossible...

-C'est pas possible ça. Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est psychologique, si ?

-Eh bien, à vrai dire...

Pas possible. Ce type avait un mental pas possible. Mais vu l'air sincère du médecin, je sus qu'il disait vraiment. Je soupira de soulagement. Il allait bien ! Il était sauvé !

-Très émouvant votre tirade, tout à l'heure...

-Oh la ferme !

-C'est vous qui l'avait sauvé, alors prenez soin de lui !

-Je...

Il partit sans ma réponse. Comme quoi, il s'en fichait ! Je m'assis en lui vociférant des insultes chuchotées. Quel imbécile, ce docteur ! Je préférais Chopper. Je regardais le sabreur. Il était sauvé mais je peinais à croire qu'un seul de mes mots l'ait sauvé. Cet homme était un sacré phénomène. Rien ne pouvait le tuer, vraiment. Et je l'aimais. Il fallait croire que c'était possible.

-Tu sais quoi ? Si un jour quelque chose te tue, c'est que c'est la fin du monde.

Je m'allongeais, en attendant qu'il émerge enfin de sa sieste. Ce fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il daigne d'ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui avant de me trouver. Il fut surpris de la façon que je le regardais.

-Enfin réveillé, la belle aux bois dormant ?

-La ferme, je récupère !

-Au fait, t'es guéri, si t'es pas en courant et de deux, tu voulais me dire quoi avant ?

Il s'arrêta net. Il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire. Il semblait déjà savoir mais comment ? Il a dormi tout le temps !

-J'ai entendu quelque chose une fois endormi...

-Évanoui tu veux dire ?

-C'est pas important, le mot... J'ai entendu une voix claire. C'était un ange qui m'appelait, afin que je reste. Il me suppliait de ne pas le laisser seul. Pourquoi je l'aurais laissé ? Je ne peux pas mourir avant d'avoir réalisé mon rêve. Alors j'ai guéri et je suis revenu, pour cet ange qui m'appelait...

-Tu as une idée de qui est cet ange ?

-Ouais. Je sais même qu'il est à côté de moi, ce crétin, et qu'il ne saura rien du tout de ce que j'avais pas fini de dire parce qu'il n'a pas voulu m'écouter avant et qu'il est plus que borné.

-C'est pas grave... Je sais déjà ce qu'il a voulu dire.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais. Tu oublies comme je te connais... Alors pas besoin de mots, Zorro...

Sans plus attendre, je roulai d'un lit à l'autre en prenant soin de l'écraser. Il étouffa un cri de douleur. Oups, mon coude était pile sur son ventre.

-Tu me fais mal... Le malade, c'est toujours moi non ?

-Ouais, mais si tu veux que je parte, dis le.

-Nan, c'est bon, tu peux rester.

Je ne me fis pas prier. C'était tout chaud, un Marimo. Je souris. Finalement, c'était pas si mal d'avoir été laissé ici. Perturbant mais la fin est plutôt plaisante.

-Dis, Zorro ?

-Ouais ?

-On va à la poursuite de l'équipage demain ? Histoire de se venger...

-Ils ne survivront pas sans nous de toute façon !

-Exact...

-Mais peut-être pas demain... Dans un ou deux jours plutôt...

-Pourquoi attendre ?

-Histoire de profiter de l'occasion d'être juste tous les deux. Après, tu pourras les compter sur les doigts de la main sur une année alors...

-Ça marche, Marimo, mais ça a intérêt de valoir le coup !

-Compte sur moi, le blondinet.

Derrière la porte, un médecin sourit bêtement. Encore une grande réussite pour l'hôpital. Peut-être devrait-il écrire un livre... Qui sait ? Ça fera peut-être une bonne fiction ! Enfin, pour l'heure, tout se terminait ici, bien qu'il veuille savoir la suite quand aux deux, cela ne fait que commencer !


End file.
